1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel and, more particularly, to a plasma display panel for solving a problem of over-etching by forming a separate dummy electrode pattern in a non-display area, and over-etching the dummy electrode pattern instead of discharge electrodes in order to prevent over-etching of the discharge electrodes arranged in a display area.
2. Related Art
In general, a plasma display panel is a flat display device capable of embodying a desired number, character, or graphic by injecting discharge gas between two substrates in which a plurality of discharge electrodes are formed, and exciting fluorescent materials of the fluorescent layers by ultraviolet rays generated through injection of the discharge gas.
A plasma display panel comprises a front panel and a back panel disposed opposite to the front panel.
The front panel comprises a front substrate, X and Y electrodes disposed on an inner surface of the front substrate, front dielectric layers for burying the X and Y electrodes, and protective films layers formed on the surface of the front dielectric layers.
The X electrodes comprise first transparent electrode lines and first bus electrode lines disposed at one edge of the first transparent electrode lines. The Y electrodes comprises second transparent electrode lines and second bus electrode lines disposed at one edge of the second transparent electrode lines.
The back panel comprises a back substrate, address electrodes disposed on an inner surface of the back substrate and oriented in a direction so as to intersect the X and Y electrodes, and back dielectric layers for burying the address electrodes.
Partitioning walls for dividing a discharge gap are disposed between the front panel and the back panel, and red, green and blue fluorescent layers are coated inside the partitioning walls.
In driving a plasma display panel having the above-mentioned structure, visible rays are emitted from red, green and blue fluorescent layers coated within the selected discharge cells, and a still image or moving image can be embodied when a surface-discharge is generated from a surface of the front panel and ultraviolet rays are generated by applying electrical signals to the Y electrodes and the address electrodes, respectively, selecting discharge cells at the intersecting point, and then alternately applying the electrical signal in the X and Y electrodes.
However, such a plasma display panel has the following problems.
First, the first and second bus electrode lines made of a metal material within the X and Y electrodes can be formed through exposure, developing, and a plastic process after printing a raw material for electrodes on the front substrate. At this point, a developer is provided at a position adjacent to an edge of the panel in the developing process, and developing solution is coated through the developer.
A high density of the developing solution, a high pressure of a nozzle for coating the developing solution, or a long period of developing time are required to form first and second bus electrode lines having a desired thickness.
However, the first and second bus electrode lines undergo more over-etching than other portions because the edge of the panel adjacent to the direction in which the developer is provided is exposed to the developing solution for a longer period of time than other portions.
Second, transmittance of visible rays generated within the discharge cells does not amount to 60% because the front dielectric layers and the protective film layer, as well as the X and Y electrodes, are sequentially formed on the inner surface of the front substrate. Therefore, the panel does not properly serve as a highly effective flat display.
Third, charged particles of the discharge gas are implanted into the fluorescent layers by an electric field, and a lasting afterimage is generated because the discharge is diffused into the fluorescent layers when driving the plasma display panel for a long period of time.
Fourth, the discharge is diffused outside a discharge gap between the X and Y electrodes. The degree of space utilization is low in the entirety of the discharge cells because the discharge is diffused along a plane of the front panel.